Precast structures are commonly used in construction. For example, one of the most common materials for precasting is concrete, and precast concrete panels are typically used for floors, walls, ceilings, facings, and other features of building construction. It is also common to connect such precast structures to other precast structures, and to connect other elements to a precast structure.
Known means of such connections include affixing brackets to a concrete panel by adhesives or bolts, adapting hook and eye connectors, and embedding plates into a concrete panel at the time of casting.